Cliché
by Torresx2
Summary: "No hay nada mas romántico para una chica que los clichés" o al menos así pensaban los poco imaginativos amigos de Yugi.
1. Poseedor de Amigos Entrometidos

-Y eso es todo.

-Y esa es la razón por la que yo juego futbol y tu estas en el equipo de física.

Ese día, nuevamente Rebecca ayudo a Yugi con su tarea. Era la chica genio de la preparatoria. Donde todos tenían 17, ella recién cumplía los 15 años. Para el tricolor, era una bendición ser su amigo.

Hasta cierto punto.

-Te llevo a casa- ofreció el chico.

Había decidido algún tiempo atrás que era momento de avanzar. Decirle a Rebecca lo que sentía por ella y así saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, o ella solo lo veía como un amigo, cosa que temía realmente; y no podía hacer su confesión allí, en su habitación, porque abajo estaban Yami, Tea, Joey y Mai, y si era rechazado no los quería como espectadores.

-No debes molestarte- ella le sonrió, recogiendo sus cosas- puedo llamar a mi abuelo para que venga a buscarme.

-No hay necesidad de molestarlo- insistió, sabía que si esperaba otro día ya no podría hacerlo- vamos, déjame llevarte.

La rubia termino por aceptar el ofrecimiento, cosa que lo hizo muy feliz. Tomo la mochila de la muchacha, se la colgó del hombro y salió de la habitación seguido por ella.

En la sala se encontraron con las luces apagadas, solo la parpadeante iluminación que les daba el televisor les permitió ver el camino escaleras abajo, y luego a Tea, de espaldas a ellos, viendo la película romántica que estaban dando; Yami, junto a ella y Joey y Mai en el otro sofá, estaban dormidos.

En cuanto se anunció el fin de la película, Mai se despertó.

-¡Te dije que el moría al final!- exclamo al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la castaña.

-¡Eso!- dijeron los dos chicos, despertando de golpe, medio atontados.

-Hermano ¿Me prestas tu auto?

Yami lo miro. Yugi se veía nervioso, al menos para él, quien lo conocía perfectamente. Vio a Rebecca junto a el, supuso que quería llevarla a su casa. Si era así, y estaba nervioso, tenía pensado hacer algo.

A Yami le encantaba su auto, pero todo con tal de que su hermano saliera de sus dudas de una vez.

-Ve con cuidado- dijo, lanzando las llaves que su hermano fácilmente atrapo.

-Gracias.

Los dos chicos se fueron. Otra vez solos, los cuatro se miraron entre sí. Tea era quien estaba más contenta.

-Qué bueno que se haya decidido- dijo, emocionada.

-Ahora tendremos que vigilarlos, en sus sesiones de estudio, solos en esa habitación.

-Yugi no es como tú, Wheeler- regaño Mai- él es un caballero.

-¿Entonces yo…?

-No quieres saber la respuesta.

Los dejaron discutir. Yami y Tea tenían sus pensamientos en otro lugar.

-¿Crees que lo haga?- susurro la castaña a su novio.

-Eso espero- la rodeo con un brazo y le dio un beso en la sien. Para interrumpir a la otra pareja en su disputa, exclamo- ahora veremos el maratón de Aro.

-¡Sí!- gritaron los rubios.

-No- gimió Tea.

Odiaba las películas de terror.

…

No pudo.

No-pudo.

¿Cómo es que no pudo?

Bueno, fácil: el abuelo de Rebecca salió de la casa e interrumpió.

Si, Yugi se estaba tardando en soltar la sopa, pero es que estaba nervioso ¡Le iba a confesar sus sentimientos, Por Dios Santo!

Estuvieron cerca de 20 minutos estacionados frente a la casa de ella, por eso no culpaba a Arthur de salir a ver qué pasaba. Era sospechoso que Rebecca y el estuvieran solos en un auto estacionado tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, si no fuera sido tan miedoso y solo lo fuera dicho…

Na ¿a quién quería engañar? No tenía el suficiente valor para decírselo.

…

-¿Cómo que aún no?- exclamaron Yami y Joey, llamando así la atención de Tea, Tristan, Mai, Bakura y Duke, además de los demás presentes en la concha de futbol y sus alrededores.

Yugi les explico la situación, dos veces, porque a mitad del cuento se unieron el resto de sus amigos. Eran seres muy curiosos (por no decirles de otra manera). Al finalizar, su hermano y su mejor amigo negaban con la cabeza, un poco decepcionados.

-No era tan difícil.

-Lo dice el sujeto que mando sus sentimientos por medio de una nota a través de toda la preparatoria porque no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos- dijo Mai, pinchando a su novio. Los demás rieron.

-No quiero que ninguno se meta en esto- Tea se paró en medio del grupo. Era la única que no se había acercado a oír el cuento del tricolor, pues ella ya lo sabía- lo único que harán es complicar todo ¿de acuerdo? - ni su novio se atrevió a objetar. Miro a Yugi- sé que puedes con esto, Yugi. Solo ten un poquito de fe en ti mismo ¿sí? Estoy segura de que Rebecca no te rechazara.

 _O si no_ … pensaron los demás al mismo tiempo, imaginando las escenas destructivas que Mamá Gallina haría si la pequeña rubia hería a Yugi.

 _Sera divertido_ pensaron cierto par de rubios, demostrando ser tal para cual.

…

Ninguno era precisamente obediente, ni siquiera a Tea. Por lo que ellos decidieron intervenir en favor de Yugi. No podían dejarlo solo en esto; además sería divertido estar en la historia que les contarían a sus sobrinos de como su padre se había declarado a su madre.

Si, posiblemente Joey exageraría un poquito. Solo para hacer la cosa un poquito más interesante.

¿Los niños les creerían si incluían saltos en parapente, un par de animales peligrosos y que rompieron un par de ventanas de la casa de Yugi, en el proceso de declaración?

-¿Romper ventanas?- dudo Tristan- ¿Por qué habríamos de romper ventanas?

-Lo sé ¿verdad? No sería creíble- Joey tacho eso de la lista de exageraciones que estaba haciendo.

Los demás los miraron con gotitas en la frente ¿Eso era lo que ellos consideraban irreal?


	2. Cliche del 1 al 5

**PRIMER INTENTO: UNA CARTA.**

-Solo abre tu corazón y desparrama su contenido en esa hoja de papel- ordeno Joey a Yugi.

La perspectiva de _Desparramar el contenido de su corazón_ era algo… perturbadora.

-¿No conseguiste una peor forma de decirlo, Joey?- Yami negó con la cabeza- pareciera que Yugi tendría que desangrarse sobre el papel.

-El me entendió ¿cierto, amigo? - el rubio sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por suerte- mascullo el susodicho.

Ninguno era precisamente romántico. Ni siquiera Yami, teniendo la novia que tenía. Ella lo quería así, así que él nunca tuvo que preocuparse por esas cosas. De esa forma pasaron todo el sábado y tres cuartas partes del domingo viendo la colección de películas románticas de la Gradner tratando de reunir ideas.

Tenían ya una lista y la primera cosa en ella era escribir una carta.

Yugi no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se escribía una carta, una romántica al menos. Lo único que llevaba en el papel era _Querida amiga, Rebecca_ lo cual borro inmediatamente pues a la primera línea ya parecía que quería quedar con la rubia en la zona de amistad.

-Mira, Yugi, conseguí una carta en internet- comento Duke, llegando con unos papeles impresos. No alcanzo a llegar al chico cuando los demás le quitaron las hojas.

-Esto está en francés- Yami parecía a punto de golpearlo.

-Dicen que los franceses son los más románticos- se defendió el pelinegro.

-Pudiste haberla traído traducida- dijo tranquilamente Bakura.

Pero mientras, Joey, que gustaba de maquinar cada plan, y Tristan, su secuas, ya le estaban viendo el potencial a ese escrito.

-Si pusiéramos el nombre de Rebecca al principio y la firma de Yugi al final…- decía el rubio.

-Rebecca puede jaquear el sistema de seguridad de Corporación Kaiba, seguro leer francés será pan comido- el castaño le seguía la corriente.

Yugi suspiro. No sabía cómo escribir sus sentimientos. Mejor no perder el tiempo e ir con otra idea.

 **SEGUNDO INTENTO: BESO BAJO LA LLUVIA.**

Yugi estaba harto de mirar noticieros. Era un adolecente, aún no había llegado el momento de ocupar su mente con los problemas políticos, económicos y sociales de su país y el mundo. Tenía pensamientos egoístas y superficiales más importantes a los cuales prestar atención.

Sabía que sus amigos pensaban igual, pero estaban siendo tercos en su idea de ayudarlo. Creían que no podría solo con esto, en lo que tenían razón. Y querían darle todo el apoyo, logístico y moral, que fuera posible.

Esperaban el reporte del clima: necesitaban saber cuándo iba a llover.

Era otoño, por lo que debería ser pronto. Solo necesitaban la fecha para entrar en acción, lo demás ya estaba listo. Incluso habían planeado la _Salida de Amigos_ a la que Yugi invitaría a Rebecca.

El solo esperaba que todo terminara pronto, poder decirle a Rebecca lo que sentía y quedar en paz. Si ella lo rechazaba, al menos no tendría la duda de _¿Qué fuera pasado si…?_

…

Desafortunadamente, esa salida de amigos quedo pautada para el jueves de esa semana, lo que significaba: día de escuela. Ella tenía permitido estar fuera hasta las 9 pm y el hasta las 11. Lo cual, en opinión de Joey, era muy poco tiempo.

-Tendrás que moverte rápido- le decía su mejor amigo, masajeándole los hombros como si fuera a entrar a una pelea de boxeo y no ir a una cita- van al cine, ven esa película…

-La cual es romántica, para que entren en sintonía con próximos eventos- Yami sonrió, guiñando un ojo.

-Luego van a ese restaurante costoso y cenan…

-Recuerda que el padre de Bakura es el dueño, por lo que no saldrá tan costoso.

-Después se dirigen al parque, a la zona infantil…

-Se supone que lloverá a eso de las 8, procura estar allí antes.

-Y entonces la besas- finalizo Joey, como si Yami nunca lo fuera interrumpido.

Estaban en casa de los Mutou. Solo ellos tres. Yugi no estaba seguro de donde se habían metido Tristan, Duke y Bakura, pero no preguntaría. No fuera a ser que los invocara.

Eran veinte para las cuatro de la tarde. Hora de empezar.

-¿Listo?- su hermano le dio palmaditas en la espalda, animándolo.

-Creo que sí.

-No pierdas esa seguridad, campeón- Joey lo echo por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él. El tricolor aun alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía ese par allí dentro- ¡Que rápido a crecido nuestro pequeño!

A lo que Yami respondió, apresuradamente:

-Llamare a Tea para ver que está haciendo.

Lo que Yugi entendió fue: _Llamare a Tea para que me saque que aquí._

…

Tristan les vendió les vendo las palomitas en el cine. Bakura fue su mesero en el restaurante. Y Duke fue su chofer hasta llegar al parque. Todos tenían sonrisas picaras en el rostro cada vez que los miraban, era muy incómodo. Ahora entendía porque no se habían aparecido en su casa.

No pudo evitar buscar alrededor cuando Rebecca no lo veía luego de que llegaron al parque. Casi estaba esperando que el par de postes alumbrando a los lados de la banca que se encontraba frente a los juegos para niños fueran Yami y Joey.

Esos sujetos estaban locos.

-Mira, columpios- le señalo Rebecca, antes de correr hacia ellos.

Él le daba leves empujones, para impulsarla y que tomara altura. Rebecca reía, meciendo sus piernas para ir mas rápido. No había niños a esa hora; solo adultos y jóvenes que paseaban charlando bajo la luz de las farolas. Sobre todo, había parejas, muchas y muy románticas todas.

Lo bueno es que no se acercaban a los juegos, ese espacio era solo para ellos.

Esta muy alto, Yugi- chillo la rubia, pero reía aun- creo que mejor me bajo.

Eso lo hizo ella completamente sola, mientras el veía la hora en su celular. Diez para las ocho, pero en el cielo no había ni una nube. ¿Cómo besas bajo la lluvia, sin lluvia? Aunque él se conformaba solo con el beso.

-¿Cuándo será el próximo partido?- pregunto Rebecca, ambos se sentaron en la banca junto a los farolas.

-En pocas semanas, el entrenador me dijo que seré titular- el chico sonrió, mirándola muy contento- ¿Iras?

-Seré quien grite más fuerte en las gradas.

-No lo dudo.

Se sentía bien estando con Rebecca. A veces no tenían ni que hablar, el silencio no estaba mal. Solo que, en ocasiones, Yugi quería aprovechar esos silencios para algo más, pero siendo amigos no era posible.

Ocho treinta, ninguna nube en el firmamento.

Sus amigos podían irse a fríe monos a la costa azul del lago, el la besaría justo ahora con lluvia o no.

-Lo siento, Yugi, me tengo que ir para llegar a tiempo.

-¿Qué?- el parpadeo confundido. _Pero apenas me decidí…_

La acompaño a tomar el taxi, y estaba seguro de verse como un idiota agitando la mano en despedida mientras el auto se alejaba.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a llover.

 **TERCER INTENTO: UN POEMA.**

 _Esto…_

 _Tus ojos son verdes_

 _Como los de mi gato_

 _Esto no tiene sentido, Joey_

 _Yo no tengo gato_

 _Tampoco adoptare uno_

 _Esto es una lista ¿cierto?_

… _no cuenta como poema ¿verdad?_

 **CUARTO INTENTO: UNA CANCION.**

 _ **Notas de Yugi:**_

 _Joey y Tristan piensan que el poema solo necesita algo más de ritmo para que funcione._

 **QUINTO INTENTO: BESO EN EL AUTOLAVADO.**

Oh, sí. Sus amigos habían visto esto en esas series juveniles ¿Por qué no habría de funcionar con Yugi?

En opinión del chico ¿Qué de romántico tiene un auto lavado? Sería solo un beso en un auto, tendrían mas privacidad si fuera _Beso en la Cochera_ , pero no había forma de negarse a estos planes.

Tenía el presentimiento que lo único que ellos querían era probar si las cosas de las películas pasaban en la vida real.

Hasta el momento todo había sido un gran fiasco.

…

Se suponía que, de nuevo, sería un paseo casual. Ellos dando una vuelta en el auto de Yami y llevándolo a lavar, como agradecimiento por prestarlo. Claro que todo saldría mucho más casual si los chicos no fueran, casi literalmente, lavado en lodo el auto.

-Como estaba antes era suficiente- dijo Yugi, a su hermano mayor, antes de ir por su amiga.

-Sí, pero pensamos ¿ya que lo llevaran a lavar, porque no divertirnos un poco antes?- Yami se encogió de hombros- había una vía llena de lodo, Joey y Yo hicimos una carrera y este fue el resultado.

Al menos ellos le darían el dinero para pagar la lavada.

…

Le encantaba la facilidad que tenía para entablar conversación con Rebecca. Aunque era menor que todos en su curso, sabia un poco de todo y tenía opiniones para casi cualquier tema imaginable. Yugi sabía que, si ella quisiera, podía saltarse el resto de la preparatoria e ir directo a la universidad.

-¿Te molesta si pasamos por el auto lavado?- pregunto el tricolor- ya me da vergüenza conducir esta cosa tan sucia.

Ella estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Sentían como que todos se le quedaban observando el auto cuando pasaba, lo que no era completamente erróneo.

-Que quede bien limpio- le dijo Yugi al chico que salió a atenderlo en el auto lavado.

El sujeto miro el auto con impresión; incluso duda, como si no supiera que hacer para sacar tanta suciedad del vehículo.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer- Rebecca saco al chico de su ensañamiento con voz severa- ¡Pero que sea hoy! ¡Apresúrese!

El chico se alejó luego de que le ladraran, corriendo muy nervioso. La rubia ni se inmuto por esto. Ella era impaciente, el todo lo contrario.

Opuestos se atraen, ¿o no?  
…

Estaban dentro del auto lavado. El vehículo tenia las puertas y ventanas bien cerradas, afuera una lluvia de agua y espuma caía sobre el auto y unos extraños cepillos removían toda la mugre que sus amigos cuidadosamente pusieron sobre la carrocería.

¿Qué de romántico tenia eso? ¿Ver el lodo resbalar por los vidrios y teñir la espuma de marrón? Y sospechaba que algunos trabajadores tendrían que ir personalmente a limpiar las partes a las que los cepillos no llegaban.

Dentro, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido. Y muy alto. Su piel se ponía de gallina y eso que llevaba chaqueta. Rebecca tiritaba en el asiento del copiloto, pero era ciertamente muy orgullo para admitirlo.

Tal vez era el momento de comenzar.

-Rebecca- llamo tentativamente. Se recordó con quien hablaba, tratando de reunir confianza. Sonrió un poco- ¿Tienes frio?

-No, Yugi. Estoy bien.

Orgullo. Eso exudaba la chica.

-Vamos, no intentes engañarme. Te veo temblar muy claramente.

-Ya te dije que no tengo frio.

El entrecerró los ojos, observándola detenidamente. Vio como la piel de sus brazos se erizaba, probando que ella mentía. Era obvio que se estaba congelando.

Jugarse entre si no era algo que hicieran muy a menudo, pero Yugi se encontraba de buen ánimo ¿Por qué no? Tomo el brazo de ella y tiro, para acercarla. Rebecca se resistió avergonzada.

-No seas tonta- bromeo, sonriendo- tienes frio y…

-¿A quién llamas tonta?- Rebecca resoplo, indignada.

El intento jalarla de nuevo, pero ella se negó con más ganas. Yugi podía ver que no estaba realmente molesta. Solo jugaba, igual que él. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, la rubia se revolvió en su asiento, riendo y pidiendo que parara.

Cuando el al fin se detuvo, Rebecca estaba entre sus brazos. Y Yugi no pretendía dejarla ir. No sin antes lograr lo que con tanto esfuerzo haba estado intentando.

Yugi estaba tan cerca, sus ojos casi completamente cerrados. Podía ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Rebecca; parecía sorprendida, pero no se había apartado. Debía ser una buena señal.

Al fin había tomado el valor para besarla.

Sintió la respiración de la rubia sobre su rostro. Escucho unos golpes.

Sus alientos se mezclaban. Los golpes insistieron.

Finalmente, y a regañadientes, Yugi abrió los ojos para ver que sucedía. La sorpresa lo hizo brincar.

-¡¿Joey, Tristan?!

-¿Qué?- Rebecca salió de su ensoñamiento, roja como un tomate y con el ceño fruncido profundamente.

El tricolor señalo detrás de ella, del otro lado de la puerta del copiloto: en una ventana, desde donde se podía ver el proceso de lavado automático estando fuera, se asomaban ambos amigos del chico; sus narices pegadas al vidrio.

-¿Qué hacen allí?- la rubia los miro, completamente confundida.

Él tampoco se lo explicaba. Los chicos los saludaban y le mandaban miraditas al Mutou. Un minuto después llego Yami, quien se mantuvo a un lado, mientras su novia golpeaba a los otros dos. Tea los tomo por la camiseta, sacudiéndolos violentamente, mientras les gritaba.

Fueron minutos muy incomodos en el auto.

Yugi y Rebecca no volvieron ni a mirarse hasta que el la dejo en su casa. Sus amigos iban en los asientos de atrás, luciendo apenados. Sobre todo, Joey y Tristan, que trataban de poner distancia de Tea y Yami, no queriendo ser golpeados de nuevo.

 **GRAAACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, gracias por sus comentarios, fav y follows! espero que este capi les haya gustado**


	3. El Cliche Segun Tea

**Mmmm olvide avisar en el capi anterior... esta historia es un three-short, por lo tanto resulta ser que este es el ultimo cap.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que disfruten este ultimo pedacito del fanfic, gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios!**

* * *

Ya se estaba cansando de intentar. O de intentar con tanta planeación.

No quería rendirse, pero esto se estaba haciendo tedioso.

Aún estaba molesto por la interrupción de sus amigos en el auto lavado. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya lo habían arruinado, y se habían disculpado cerca de 30 veces, más dramáticos en unas ocasiones que otras.

Mejor dejarlo atrás.

-Yugi, ya tenemos el próximo intento- le dijo Joey, llegando tarde a clases.

-¡Señor Wheeler!- lo amonesto el profesor de literatura- deje de distraer a los alumnos que si llegan a tiempo y termine de tomar asiento.

El tricolor se sintió aliviado por la intervención, aun no tenía idea de cómo decirles a sus amigos que no pensaba seguir con esos planes para una "declaración romántica", lo único que había conseguido es que las cosas se pusieran extrañas con Rebecca.

Luego del fracaso del auto lavado, no se habían atrevido ni a mirarse a la cara. No eran tontos, los dos sabían lo que había estado a punto de pasar, que casi se habían besado. Bastaba con decir que la rubia estaba pasando más tiempo con Tea, con quien no se llevaba precisamente de lo mejor, que con él.

No quería que eso continuara sin siquiera haber aclarado las cosas.

…

 **SEXTO INTENTO: BESO EN EL CINE.**

 _ **Notas de Yugi:**_

 _Todo fue en mi contra._

 _Dije que no quería continuar con esto, se lo dije a todos. Quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera, pero incluso Tea y Mai encontraron romántica esta idea de Joey._

 _Yami cree que puede funcionar pues no por nada es tan popular esta idea, según dice. Yo creo que funciona simplemente porque esta oscuro el lugar y piensan que nadie los ve. Lo cual es mentira, porque entonces no sería tan incómodo cuando voy al cine._

 _Pero, bueno, seré positivo._

 _Rebecca ha vuelto a hablarme, tratamos de evitar momentos incomodos, lo cual es nuevo, pero lo tomare como una buena señal, ya que Tea a estado sonriendo de manera extraña los últimos días._

 _Bien, saldré con Rebecca esta noche, espero tener suerte._

 **Más tarde esa noche.**

 _ **Notas de Yugi:**_

 _No me sorprende saber que, de nuevo, no pasó nada._

 _Se suponía que veríamos una película romántica, para darnos ambiente y no sé cuántas cosas más, eso dijo Tea. Mai estuvo de acuerdo con la película romántica, pues así no nos arrepentiríamos si por besarnos nos perdemos alguna escena, pues no habría nada interesante para ver. Tea se había molestado mucho por eso, aunque Joey y Yami estuvieron de acuerdo con Mai sin que ella se diera cuenta._

 _Al final, deje que Rebecca la eligiera._

 _Escogía una película que recién se estaba estrenando, algo sobre demonios, exorcismos y misteriosos asesinatos macabros. Tea volvió a molestarse, pero los demás estaban contentos con el buen gusto de Rebecca._

 _Yo ya sabía que nada iba a ir como estaba planeado._

 _Lo único que puedo contar que fue realmente bueno para mí fue que estaba haciendo frio en la sala de cine. Por lo cual, Rebecca se había abrazado a mí y no se había movido en toda la película, lo que fue aproximadamente dos horas._

 _En conclusión, fue un nuevo fracaso._

 **SEPTIMO INTENTO: CARTEL EN EL CIELO.**

Yami estaba sorprendido de todos los contactos que Joey podía tener, era sencillamente impresionante.

¿Quién diría que conocía a un piloto de avión?

También tenía el número de celular de un chef, un chofer, un alpinista, un lechero, un granjero, un quiropráctico y el del sujeto que vendía pan en la esquina de la preparatoria. Todos conocidos por sus anteriores trabajos de verano.

La cuestión importante aquí era ¿Cómo iban a conseguir el dinero para pagarle al piloto?

-No nos va a cobrar nada- rio el rubio, cuando le pregunto- me debe un favor.

-¿Te debe un favor? ¿Por qué un piloto te debería algo a ti?

-Le preste dinero para que le comprar algo de aniversario a su novia… y fui y lo compre, luego lo entregue porque él tenía que hacer no-se-que-cosa.

-¿Y no te devolvió el dinero?

-Y con intereses- confirmo Joey- pero entonces decubrir que me tome tantas molestias para que el estuviera engañando a su chica con otra mujer. Digamos que este favor es algo asi como el karma. Además ¿Cuánto podría costarle pedir un avión prestado para mañana en la noche?

El Mutou no opino nada, no quería saber más del asunto. En ocasiones, Joey lo sorprendía; en otras, como esta, lo asustaba un poco.

…

Yami vio, escondido a varios metros de distancia, entre un montón de árboles, el momento en que llegaban su hermano y Rebecca al parque donde habían planeado. Uno diferente al del segundo intento, para ver si eso les daba suerte.

Junto a el estaba Tea. La castaña no estaba contenta con que todos se metieran en la vida de Yugi, pues creía que era algo que el debi hacer solo. Pero ya ninguno, ni siquiera el mismo Yugi, podía hacer algo al respecto; incluso Mai se habían incluido a los planes de Joey y Tristan. Nadie podía discutir racionalmente con ninguno de ellos.

Ellos tres estaban mucho más cerca de la posible pareja, vigilando todo detalladamente. Esa era la excusa.

-Son una bola de cotillas- refunfuño Tea.

-Esperemos que esta vez sirva de algo- comento él.

La mirada de Tea se suavizo al mirar a su mejor amigo, observándolo como Mamá Gallina a su polluelo. Yami recordaba que, al principio, pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano menor. Luego, en un gran giro de acontecimientos, ella le confeso que estaba de enamorada de él.

Desde entonces estaban juntos. Ya hacía más de un año de eso.

-Yo creo que esto no funcionara- el la miro con sorpresa- no es el estilo de ninguno de ustedes, Mutous- allí tenía que darle la razón- la planificación no es lo suyo, apenas puede recordar las jugadas en el futbol ¿de verdad crees que esto quede con él?

Yami rio.

-Pues bueno… ¡Ya se acerca!

A la distancia, en el cielo, vieron venir la avioneta, la que conducía el chantajeado conocido de Joey. Era sencillamente inconfundible: un punto rojo brillante que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Un cartel ondeando en su cola.

El plan genial y cliché de Joey estaba casi listo.

Yugi a Rebecca estaban riendo animadamente, mirando a ningún lado en particular. Ya debían estarle haciendo la señal al chico, era momento de que miraran hacia arriba.

Yami ya leía claramente el _¿Quieres ser mi novia, Rebecca?_ No sabía quién había hecho el cartel, pero hasta había quedado bonito.

Una cosa si era obvio, trabajo de sus amigos no era.

Yugi llamo la atención de la rubia, sonreía nerviosamente mientras con una mano comenzaba a señalar el cielo. Ella estuvo a punto de mirar, pero al último segundo desvió su rostro en la dirección contraria.

Una ardilla había tomado su monedero.

Para el mayor de los Mutou, era como una ardilla persiguiendo a otra. Era bastante gracioso; Tea reía al verlos, grabando con su celular, pensando que estaba siendo disimulada. Mai también reía, aunque sus dos acompañantes tenían miradas incrédulas en sus rostros.

Yugi vea con cara de _Ya lo sabía_ el cartel que ya estaba lejos de allí.

…

Joey no podía creer la magnitud de sus fracasos románticos, por eso en ese momento ahogaba sus penas en jugo de uva. Era lo más macho que había encontrado en el supermercado; no podía comprar ningún licor por ser menor de edad, el agua era muy suave, el jugo de naranja le sabía muy artificial y la leche le caia un poco mal al estómago.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios fue lo que hicimos mal?!- exclamo, muy indignado.

-Puedo hacerte una lista…

-Yami- Tea lo interrumpió- no es momento de ser brutalmente cruel. Déjalo desahogarse un poco más.

Pero ninguno estaba tan triste como lo podía estar Yugi. No había querido acompañarlos esa noche, luego de todos esos fallos quería estar solo.

Tea estaba preocupada por él.

Ya que todas las manos que se metieron pusieron el caldo morado, pues ella tendría que iniciar de cero y sin aceptar ningún error, ayudaría a arreglar esto.

…

Yugi tomo el que sus amigos se rindieran en el intento de confesión como algo bueno. Muy bueno, en realidad. El viernes siguiente tenían un importante partido, y debían entrenar.

El entrenador era sumamente exigente, y al jugar como locales contra su mas grande rival no era permitida ninguna derrota. Ganarían, si o si. Por eso, los entrenamientos serian una hora antes de las clases regulares y se extenderían hasta las ocho pm, luego de terminar la hornada.

Joey no volvió a casa en toda la semana.

-¡Muchas gracias, abuelo, por recibirme todos estos días!- dijo a Solomon, una de esas tantas noches.

-Tranquilo. Entiendo que puede ser peligroso volver a tu casa tan tarde- el hombre le sonrió- mientras tus padres no tengan ningún problema, yo tampoco.

-Palabras de mi abuelo, no mías- Yami sonrió de medio lado- yo si te cobrare renta y la comida de todos estos días.

Las rutinas eran igual todas esas noches: llegaban, cenaban, se daban una buena ducha y antes de las 10 los tres estaban completamente inconscientes hasta las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente.

Estaban exentos de tarea y cualquier otro tipo de deber. Claro que, en el caso de perder, les duplicarían las tareas.

…

El discurso del entrenador antes del juego podría describirse de la siguiente manera:

" _Muevan esos traseros. Corran bien, pateen bien y JUEGEN en EQUIPO bien, o no volverán a hacerlo en sus vidas. Más les vale ganar si quieren tener una buena vida en esta ciudad"._ Tardo cerca de veinte minutos. Yami, siendo el capitán, remato con un " _el entrenador habla completamente en serio_ ". Fue suficiente incentivo para todos ellos.

Yugi camino con los demás a la salida del camerino, el silencio era sepulcral. Uno creería que, en ese caso, todos esos chicos se darían cuenta cuando una pequeña rubia secuestra al hermano menor del capitán del equipo.

-¿Rebecca?- Yugi estaba confundido, por decir lo menos.

No había hablado con ella más que un saludo en esa semana. Y tampoco es que a las niñas les permitieran estar ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería desearte buena suerte- ella sonrió, con un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

-Pues, gracias. Ahora, si no me voy, el entrenador vendrá seguramente…

-Sí, está bien. No quiero que te metas en problemas.

El brillo en su mirada cambo de nuevo. Lucia decepcionada, y él se preguntó qué otra cosa podía estar esperando ella.

 _¿Qué estoy esperando yo?_ Se preguntó de regreso. Sus amigos no estaban, solo Rebecca y el.

Era como cuando le pedía permiso a su madre y se encontraba muy nervioso: no lo pensaba, solo hacia lo que tenía que hacer. En dos pasos estuvo frente a frente con la rubia, tomándola de la cintura y tirando de ella hacia él. Besándola. Había estado cerca de ella antes, pero esto era una nueva perspectiva. Y una más interesante, además. De verdad agradecía que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera allí para verlos.

Rebecca se apartó, demasiado pronto para él.

-Escuche de un pajarito por ahí que todos los… sucesos del mes pasado fueron intentos tuyos para… decirme que te gusto, ¿es eso cierto? - pregunto ella, seriamente.

Él estaba colorado mientras tartamudeaba y asentía en afirmación, todo el valor de hacía unos segundos ya se había drenado de su ser. La rubia sonrió, muy contenta.

-Genial. Tú también me gustas mucho, Yugi- le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a empujarlo fuera de allí- pero ya hablaremos de eso después. Ahora tienes que ganar.

Yami y Joey veían con curiosidad el rostro rojo jitomate que lucia Yugi, mientras hiperventilaba en su camino al campo. El rubio comenzó una interrogación, el tricolor en cambio miro al público. A su novia.

Tea sonreía con suma suficiencia, entonces el recordó una frase que ella le había dicho días atrás: " _No hay nada más cliché que hablar directamente con las personas; pero como no tiene tanta acción, drama y teatro, ustedes prefieren complicarse la vida._ "

Ella seguro había influenciado o intervenido en algo.

Se preguntaba si alguna vez su novia no tendría la razón.


End file.
